monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear Foot (Fred Shafer)
Bear Foot was a monster truck owned by Fred Shafer out of Pontoon Beach, Illinois. It started out as a Chevy and then in 1992 it became a Dodge. In 1997, Paul Shafer bought the Bear Foot truck and name, continuing to run the name to this day. Phelps Motorsports is currently the only team actively running the Bear Foot name, it being a throwback to the 1990 championship racer. It was also known for appearing in a Volvo commercial where it crushed a row of cars flat save for the Volvo wagon the truck crushed, of which was later revealed behind the scenes to have been reinforced to survive being crushed. While still running a Chevy, the demand for Bear Foot had caused Fred to reach out to Scott Hess, Guy Wood, and Bobby Holman to run the name on their trucks. Scott ran Bear Foot Sport and his version of the Bear Foot Racer, which were created after Hess beat Fred at one show with a engine he borrowed earlier. Holman would simply repaint Holman's Beast and swap the doors out depending which truck he had booked. Guy would run the name on his Heartland Express/Hulk chassis. History * 1985 - Bear Foot and Lil' Bear Foot appear in Knight Rider * 1985 - Bear Foot appears in a ZZ Top Sleeping Bag music video. * 1989 - Kankakee Speedway hosted a Bear Foot reunion. * 1990/1992/1993 -Bear Foot won the Camel Mud & Monster Series Championship * 1992- The truck runs a Dakota body. * 1993- The truck debuts a new Dodge ram body * 1994- The truck debuts its iconic, red design that it would run for the rest of it's lifespan * 1997- The Dodge sponsor ends. To protest, Fred Shafer uses bed covers and censors the grill and any dodge logo on the truck. The truck is sold to Paul Shafer by the end of the year. * 1999 - Bear Foot would take both indoor and outdoor world records. 117 ft indoors ans 121 outdoors, the indoor record surprisingly still standing. * 1999 - Bear Foot won the World Finals 00. Gallery Tristan-Bearfoot1-1.jpg|Original Bear Foot bearf1203h.jpg|Bear Foot 2 Truck_Bearfoot.jpg|Bear Foot 3 bearf2203k.jpg|Bear Foot 4 bearf2203q.jpg|With silver wheels bearf2203j.jpg brft3203t.jpg|Bear Foot 4 with an alternate logo, racing against Bear Foot Racer brft3203a.jpg|Bear Foot Racer 431768ca5c623f2712c6422bf9e3ae03--victorious-ivana (553).jpg brft3203h.jpg|Bear Foot Racer with an alternate logo brft213a3.jpg|Bear Foot Racer with another alternate appearance bearf4203evba.jpg|Bear Foot Racer in 1989 on the new chassis bearf4203e.jpg|Ditto bearft217c0.jpg|Bear Foot Racer in 1989 bearftv211a.jpg|Ditto brftddg1204d.jpg|Original Dodge Dakota Bearfoot circa 1992-1993 brftddg1204c5.jpg brftddg1204a8.jpg 11880593 873396842709076 2202231797272378501 n.jpg|Dodge Ram Bear Foot mid to end of 1993 dustbearft211a.jpg|Ditto 23376586_1698229620251883_6239673383628649505_n.jpg|The old body in 1994 23519102_1698229996918512_7375047222051694443_n.jpg brftddg2204c7.jpg|Bear Foot with the new body in 1994 with the old chassis. (Before the chassis became Dodge Express ) brftddg2204b3.jpg|Ditto brftddg2204c2.jpg|Bear Foot with the new chassis in 1995 brftddg2204a8.jpg brftddg2204a7.jpg 620637_520522611309704_1581132678_o.jpg|Bear Foot in 1997 with the Dodge grill censored Screenshot_20190227-175626.jpg|Ditto brft213d9.jpg|The censored grill 12654223_10206050138837934_4347140137822902943_n.jpg Category:Trucks Category:Retired Trucks Category:Bear Foot Category:Dodge Trucks Category:Front Engine trucks